Stella's ☆ Dungeon
Stella's ✰ Dungeon is a real-time minigame that made its first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION. It features the eponymous Stella, as its protagonist and playable character as she ventures through dungeons. Gameplay Being a real-time dungeon crawler minigame, the gameplay is largely based off of luck and waiting. The outcome and results of every dungeon floor search is influenced by what types of equipment Stella has equipped. Dungeons are added to the minigame by unlocking the respective dungeon during story mode or via the Remake System, with each Dungeon having a pre-determined number of floors. In addition, all floors and most dungeons are ordered in terms of difficulty from ascending to descending. Equipment found are exclusively used only for the minigame, and occasionally she finds different materials and Idea Chips that she gifts the players for use in the real game. When Stella reaches the last floor of any dungeon, there will be a Boss encounter. If she is successful in defeating the Boss, the dungeon will be considered "Clear!" and the reward for clearing a dungeon will be given once. There are different "Clear!" rewards like memory extensions, plans, Large Medals and Star Shards. Unlock/Access Before attempting to play Stella's ✰ Dungeon, it must be initially unlocked through a Plan. Once unlocked, the player may re-access the dungeon from any of the City's main menus and the Colosseum. Equipment Equipment featured in Stella's ✰ Dungeon are made up 5 branches of items, which consist of: *Weapon: Boosts initial STR stat. General purpose items used for attacking enemies, some also providing additional bonuses/reductions to other stats. *Armor: Boosts initial VIT stat. Used for providing defense against enemy attacks and other stat boosts/reductions. *Stones: Passive equippable items that provide various beneficial stat boosts or unique effects. *Accessory: Similar to Stones, Accessories when equipped, benefit the player in different ways such helping to avoid traps, increase/reduce random enemy encounters, give Felis a chance to steal an item from an enemy, or provide random pre-specified stat enhancements during battle encounters. *'Key Items': Are a special class of unremovable items composing of 7 stars: **''Mizar'' **''Megrez'' **''Phecda'' **''Dubhe'' **''Alioth'' **''Benetnasch'' **''Merak'' Only one of each of the above listed items can be equipped at a time. All items with the exception of accessories are leveled. Which is indicated with a yellow number attached the icon of the item. Higher level equipment boast higher stats than lower leveled items. Search Function As the player progresses through the floors of the dungeon from ascending to descending, difficulty increases accordingly. Equipment will always be found at the end of each search. While searching, players will run into various hazards such as traps, thieves or enemy encounters. As with the increase of difficulty, players will need better equipment to give Stella to help her survive the much more difficult floors. Better, higher quality loot and items can be found as the player progresses through harder dungeons. The time interval for completion of each floor increases the higher the player goes. Progress of the floor is displayed as Stella walks towards a sign labeled as "GOAL", which signifies the floor's finish. Battle Mechanics/Hazards When searching a floor of a dungeon, certain factors influenced by items currently equipped come together to create an outcome; whether Stella survives, or not. If Stella is defeated, all items found in the current session and items equipped on Stella will be lost forever. However, should players have the Felis Insurance plan active (DLC), all items recieved will be safely returned to the player's inventory. Battles in Stella's ✰ Dungeon are composed of random encounters, and the required Boss at the end of every dungeon. Victory or defeat are influenced by whether or not Stella has proper equipment required for searching a certain floor. Regardless of what equipment equipped, random encounters and a Boss battle are inevitable. *'Enemies' are randomly encountered while searching a floor. Depending on the floor and dungeon searched, the enemy fought may be more difficult, or much easier. *'Traps' are indicated in the progress log as purple treasure chests. They either inflict damage or other stat debuffs on Stella (Assuming the player does not have a Warning Bell equipped). *'Thieves' are usually indicated in the progress log as "Scouts". These scouts steal a random item found during the search session instead of giving a random item from the dungeon drop table. Trivia *Stella's✰Dungeon is set to re-appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation with various improvements and additions from the initial version. Navigation Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Mechanics